Twister
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Whenever I had a fight with my parents, yo, she would be runnin’ after me, tryin’ ta cheer me up. “Beat! Wait! Calm down!” She’s yellin’, wavin’ her arms. Wish I woulda listened. Previously 'Forgotten', Twoshot
1. Chapter One

**Title: Twister **

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: Whenever I had a fight with my parents, yo, she would be runnin' after me, tryin' ta cheer me up. "Beat! Wait! Calm down!" She's yellin', wavin' her arms. Wish I woulda listened. **

**Rating: K

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU. That would be uberly amazing. To OWN The Reaper's Game! I would feel so powerful. ^-^~

* * *

**

**Nexus: I named this story "Twister" due to the song "Twister" that appears frequently throughout the story. In the very beginning when the credits are playing, and various times during battle sequences. And, also due to the fact that Beat and Rhyme were royally screwed into the Reaper's Game, it was sort of a multitude of confusion, AKA a "Twister". Plus, betcha Beat likes rap. ~.O Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Found in an embrace. Pronounced dead on the scene.

* * *

**

"Fine then! Screw you! Screw you all!"

The door slammed hard, leaving the door ornament that read "BEAT'S ROOM – KEEP OUT." In capital, scribbled handwriting to fall lightly back to its taped resting place. Throwing down his torn-up skateboard, a fifteen-year-old boy stormed to the window, clawing it open and looking earthward from the second story.

"Beat…?" came a small, rather high-pitched voice as well as a light rap on the door. "Beat, are you there?"

The voice made him angrier.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" He cried out, scrambling his way out the window before jumping to the ground. Briefly glancing above him, Beat heard the door to his room slowly creak open, giving him the signal to begin running.

"Beat! Wait!" The voice called to him as he dashed towards the Miyashita Park Underpass.

He wanted her to go home. Couldn't she see that he wanted to be alone?

"Go home!" He cried out in a desperate attempt to drive her away. "Get the hell outta here!"

She always did this. She was always running after him whenever he was angry, asking him to calm down and think things through.

No. This time…this time they were wrong. Well, they were always wrong, but now especially.

"Beat!" the voice sounded more tired out, but it was still trudging on behind him. He ducked through the bushes and shrubs blocking his way, looking to lose her. Taking couple of sharp turns and darting across a busy street before making sure he was alone and plopping onto the floor, the boy lowered his black beanie over his eyes before hunching his knees close to his chest and crossing his arms.

How DARE they try to tell him how to live his life.

_"Why can't you be more like your sister?" they would argue. "She does everything right!"_

_"MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE HER!" He would shout, snapping a retort while gesturing to his younger sister. "MAYBE I WANNA LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANNA LIVE IT!"_

_Rhyme would stare innocently at him, upset but speechless in the same moment. She would nervously raise her sleeved hand to her mouth, as if to hide her face a bit…_

His eyes began welling up to cry…he loved his sister so much, and to see her so sad like that…to be that angry that he had to say those mean things to her…and even after all that…she still came looking for him.

Maybe he should try to be more like her.

"Beat! Where are you?" The voice called over the dull roar of the cars taking the underpass. The boy raised his beanie from his eyes, wiping the fresh tears onto his arm.

He couldn't believe she was still chasing him, after all this time. Didn't she know when to give up?

…

She had gone through all that trouble…he had to apologize.

Standing up, Beat straightened his back and began retracing his steps.

"Rhyme? Where you at?" He cried out.

"Beat!"

"Rhyme?"

Finding the highway he had crossed to reach his hiding place, he recognized a girl around ten years of age, smiling blindly from across the street. Adjusting her black beanie on her head, Rhyme waved amiably at her older brother, making him smirk.

"There you are!" She chirped loudly. "I thought I lost you."

"Heh…" The boy muttered under his breath while rubbing the back of his head.

Rhyme, looking to cross the street, glanced down the left side of the flow of traffic before scampering to meet Beat.

She failed to notice the blue sedan speeding down the highway on the other side of the road.

"RHYME!" He cried out.  
Upon seeing her brother's face change to one of pure terror, Rhyme stopped in the middle of the road, instinctively looking the direction Beat was continuously glancing. Pure adrenaline cementing her shoes to the floor, Rhyme's eyes widened at the sound of the vehicle's screeching tires against the blacktop in a futile attempt to avoid her.

"RHYME!" The boy repeated, tearing to save her. He pushed out into the car's way, grabbing the girl and clutching her in his arms. The two fell to the ground.

Suddenly, everything flashed black, and all he knew was that he was hurting like hell…

"…Rh…yme…?" He posed weakly, unsure if he was even saying the words.

There was no response. Had he even caught her? He couldn't feel anything but the fire that surrounded him, puncturing his very core. Was he dying? "Rhyme…? I…" He didn't have the strength to finish the sentence.

So slowly, Beat lowered his head to rest.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Twister**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU. That would be uberly amazing. To OWN The Reaper's Game! I would feel so powerful. ^-^~**

**

* * *

**

**Nexus: Heyyyy. Can you believe that this chapter actually came first? XDDD Funny, right? Haha, well, upon further observation, I decided to write the chapter before it. Just so you know. =P Enjoy~

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Lost in Shibuya. Familiar faces? Zilch.

* * *

**

"…"

"…Huh? Where am I?"

The young fifteen-year-old jolted up, his eyes fluttering open before he warily glanced around. Adjusting his red-trimmed muscle shirt, Beat stood, rubbing his eyes as his eyes panned across the crowds of people around him going about their daily businesses, all as he had been lying unconscious in the street. Man, you'd think people'd stop and lend a kid a hand once in a while.

"I'm…I'm alive? Huh – _the scramble_? Wha's goin' on here?" He called out, his steely blue-grey eyes adverting to the ground where he noticed his skateboard had been lying with him. "How…?" As he crouched to pick up the scratched-up board, he noticed a small black pin, a skull design imprinted on it, attached to his shirt. Momentarily thinking that it looked cool, he decided to leave it there.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Rhyme?"

He searched left and right for her. She was nowhere to be found.

"Rhyme?!"

No answer.

He ran, dodging people constantly in order to find her. Grabbing a person by the shoulder, he turned them towards him, causing them to get a frightened look on their face. People around this man he had grabbed turned and looked at him as the pedestrian let out some sort of "Waah!" sound for distress.

"Yo, you seen a girl about this big?" He gestured to Rhyme's height; "She got blonde hair and a black hat on with a little pin thing that looks like a skull on it. You seen her anywhere 'round here?"

The man stared directly at him with widened eyes, as if he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey, man, I speakin' German to ya or what?" He shook him a little bit. "Answer me!"

The man said nothing, just stared widely at Beat, as if terrified.

"Do any `o you know her? She's my sister! An' I gotta find her! Any `o you see her, you come find me, yeah? Her name's Rhyme! She prob'ly lookin' for me too, yo!" He called out to all of them, who seemed to be looking blankly his way.

He turned and ran while calling Rhyme's name incessantly, not noticing the people watching the pedestrian rush to his attention saying things like "Sir? Sir? Are you okay?" and "What was that attacking you sir?!"

Could she actually be here? He was sure that he'd saved her from that car that she was in front of…so…why was he alive and she wasn't?

Fresh tears sparkled in Beat's eyes as he thought of that, his black beanie beginning to droop over face in order to hide them from the world that didn't seem to notice him at all.

No. She had to be alive. He was sure of it. Lifting his head, Beat abruptly rid himself of his problem with one large sniffle and trudged onward with large, confident steps and skateboard under his arm.

"Rhyme! RHYYYYME! Where are ya?" He cried, cupping his free hand around him mouth. It puzzled him a bit that no one turned and gave him weird looks. But it was only a moment, and in the next, his thoughts returned to the one he was searching for.

"Rhyme!"

Silence, although he could hear people talking in the background.

He passed a familiar-looking Ramen Shop and stopped, turning around. Where was she? She couldn't have wandered far.

"Help!" A voice called from behind him.

"Rhyme?" He swirled around again to see a young girl about twelve cowering in the face of two growling wolves, coming closer and closer. Black beanie bobbing on her head as she stepped farther and farther back, the young girl slowly put up her hands, which were mostly covered by the long peach-colored sleeves protruding from her shirt.

"Someone help me!" She cried again. "I can't…!"

Beat didn't need to be asked twice.

He charged forward, mounting his skateboard and screaming at the top of his lungs. He jumped in front of the girl, flipping the board in his hand and holding it as if wielding a weapon. He glanced back to the young blonde-haired girl, nodding once. She nodded back, and suddenly, Beat felt a bluish light surround him as well as power surge through him before he hurtled himself at the wolves, smacking one of them in the face before jumping on it and pushing the bottom of the deck into its head. The girl seemed to be too frightened to fight, but he didn't mind. Noticing the other wolf jumping for him out of the corner of his eye, Beat swung a punch at the wolf's nose, landing it dead on and sending the wolf sprawling backwards before disappearing into a puff of television static. The other pounced on his back, looking to bite him, but he quickly elbowed it in the stomach and swung at it with all his might. It wasn't long before that one was static as well.

Beat rushed back towards the girl, who watched him intently.

"Rhyme!" He cried, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Rhyme, you okay, right?"

The girl was silent for a moment, but smiled warmly at him.

"Uh…" she started, softly and a little unsure of herself, "…Have we met before?"

The words echoed in the fifteen-year-old's ears as they processed.

"Heh heh, stop jokin' around, Rhyme! It's Beat, remember?" He cried, feeling his face for a moment to see if it was he that was making her forget.

"I don't think I've met you before, but…I'm pleased to meet you, Beat! I would introduce myself, but it seems you already know my name!" She said, all smiles. Beat, shaking his head momentarily, confused as ever.

"What's the matter, Beat?" Rhyme asked amiably.

"How could ya _not_…" he muttered as if dazed. "What kinda sick world is this?!

He suddenly felt a small vibration in his pocket, turning to open his small flip phone.

"A text?" He mumbled, watching the screen flash before a small envelope appeared on it. "What –"

_**YOU HAVE SEVEN DAYS. **_The text read.

The print got smaller, so Beat pulled it closer to his face in order to see clearer.

_-The Reapers_, it said.

"The Reaper's Game." Rhyme told him. "We have seven days to win the game…or we're erased. You're my partner, right? Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other for a while, huh?" She laughed a bit, making Beat cringe.

"Why don't ya remember me, Rhyme?" He asked softly, looking away from the small print underneath the main heading.

"Because…we've never met?" Rhyme, placing a sleeved hand over her mouth, muffled the words as she mulled the question over.

The boy was silent for a moment.

"Is there a problem, Beat?" She asked amiably, her voice heightening at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah…yeah there is a – "

His phone vibrated again, and he flipped it open.

There, in very, very small print, he read the lone sentence in the text message.

_PS – She doesn't remember you. Your entry fee._

"Entry…fee?" he mumbled.

"Beat?" Rhyme cocked her head a bit.

"Huh…? Oh!" He closed his phone. "No, no. We cool, we cool."

Suddenly, a third text message appeared.

_Game 1: Reach 104. Time Limit: 60:00. Fail, and face erasure. _

"Ten-four? What the hell is goin' on here?" He asked, shaking the phone.

_-The Reapers. _

"And who're these damn Reapers?"

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his arm, causing him to drop his phone and clutch his wrist. "Gah! What the hell?"

He looked at the palm of his hand to see a timer counting down from 60:00 engraved into it.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"The mission!" Rhyme cried, picking Beat's phone up from the ground. "Ten-four, huh?" She giggled softly as Beat mumbled about his throbbing palm. "Good thing I lived in Shibuya with my family. Otherwise I would never know my way around here." She looked up as Beat realized what she had said.

"Your…family?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah! I have a mother, a father, and an older brother. I miss them all so much… She replied happily as she closed and returned the phone. "But we shouldn't waste time! Ready, Beat? Remember, the early bird catches the worm!" And with that, she motioned him to come and ran towards Scramble Crossing.

"Rhyme…I dunno how ya don' remember me, or why…" Beat muttered, staring towards the floor. He heaved a heavy sigh and began fumbling with the skull dangling from the chain on his neck. "But whatever happens…I swear I'll get your memory back!"

Wiping the tears that were threatening to trickle from his eyes, he looked into the sun and waved to his partner who has stopped a couple seconds after she realized he wasn't following her.

"Rhyme! Hey, wait up!"

And he ran to catch up with her.

**Nexus: Well, there you have it! My first one! Forgive me if it was a little OOC, but I beat the game in three days, so yeah. I'm trying to retrace my steps, get to know the characters a bit better…**

**Hopefully this won't be my last TWEWY fic! Read and Review P-L-Z~!**


End file.
